This invention relates to a process for converting meat which may contain trichinae parasites in order to render the meat free of live trichinae. The method comprises subdividing the meat by comminuting, abrading or otherwise to reduce the meat particles to a size of 3/4" or less, contacting the subdivided particles with salt and mixing to distribute the salt throughout the meat and then subjecting the pretreated particles to mild heat treatment for a time sufficient to destroy the trichinae present therein.
While the incidence of trichinosis has noticeabely decreased over the last several years, the development of the disease remains an important public health problem. Trichinella spiralis parasitic microscopic organisms are still found in swine and in some wild animals which are used as human food. lt is necessary therefore to subject pork products to prolonged curing and processing to protect the consumer against trichinosis. Garbage feeding of swine often provides the source of live trichinae and the proliferation of rats promote the distribution, growth and development of the larvae. The percentage of hogs infected in the United States is low, usually much less than one percent but food processors must handle a pork in a manner that insures destruction of the larvae in all cases. Certified pork is available and such product is guaranteed free of live trichina but this meat is expensive because it has been frozen for a time to destroy the live larvae.
The U.S. Department of Agriculture, Food Safety and Inspection Service, recently took action to amend The Federal Meat Inspection regulations relating to Trichina. In a notice in the Federal Register Vol. 48, No. 48 on Mar. 10, 1983, under the heading "Trichina Control Requirements", the USDA listed prescribed methods for trichina destruction (heating, freezing, salting and drying). These procedures, while adequate to destroy Trichinella spiralis impose limitations on the industry in requiring longer times or higher temperature treatments than appeared necessary. Further, it was noted that detection methods including microscopic and serological techniques are so expensive or complex that they are not readily adaptable to manufacturing methods. As a result the USDA proposed methods for treating pork products to ensure that these products are free of live trichina while allowing a greater variety of treating conditions than previous regulations permitted but still are limiting insofar as manufacturing operations are concerned. The amended methods involve "controlled freezing" and various curing, fermentation and smoking procedures. In all of the permitted procedures it is necessary to hold the product under freezing or heating conditions for extended periods of time. This in turn imposes limitations on the capacity of the plant.
Of prime importance to industry is the development of procedures whereby trichina destruction is accomplished and assured in the shortest processing time. The capacity of any processing plant is thereby increased substantially. Thus heating and freezing are two accepted procedures but each adds to the cost of the product and in the case of cooking (heating to 137.degree. F. or higher), it can be objectionable where a fully cooked product such as frankfurters or bologna is not desired.